A year in the life
by weestarmeggie
Summary: It's been six months since they've seen each other. Hermione's anxious and Tom is jealous. Muggle AU, oneshot.


**Present Day – Christmas Eve 2017**

Hermione smoothed the skirt of her dress out, wiping the sweat from her palms as she did, took a swig of the punch Harry had thrust into her hand and tried not to watch the door for any sign of _him_.

It didn't work though and as the party continued around her, Hermione found herself watching the door more and more. She hadn't seen him in six months and even though _she knew_ he probably wouldn't be pleased to see her, she was anxious to see him.

When he finally did come through the door, Hermione felt her breath leave her. His hair was slightly longer now, falling into his eyes when his head moved one way or the other but otherwise he was unchanged, the same.

Their eyes met across the room and she was sure his eyes grew wider at the sight of her standing across the room in a dress he had once purchased for her, helped zip her into and then removed with his teeth all in one night.

Hermione was so distracted by the sight of him that she hadn't noticed he wasn't alone.

No, because there was Ginny Weasley entering the room and slipping her hand into his and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione turned to face the table she'd been leaning on, poured herself another glass of the awful punch Harry had made and drained it.

"You ok?" she heard Harry ask, not noticing the hand he had placed on the small of her back.

She nodded, swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled up at him.

"Never better."

* * *

 **One year ago – Christmas Eve 2016**

"That was. That was – was"  
"Amazing" Tom interjected, pulling her across the bed and into his arms, trailing his fingers across her abdomen, giving her goose bumps.

"I was going to say it was a terrible idea" she moaned, as his fingers trailed to the apex between her thighs, one fingernail scraping her clit as he leaned over her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Really?" he asked, his mouth still wrapped around her breast, "I think it was the best idea you've ever had Granger" he mumbled moving down the bed and her body.

Hermione's hands found his head and gripped his hair tight in her hand as he nipped her clit before laving his tongue up the slit of her cunt, "maybe" she gasped arching off the bed.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Hermione" Ginny screeched and moved across the room to embrace her friend in an infamous Weasley hug.

Hermione swallowed and tried not to stand too stiffly, "Hello Ginny. How're you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Nothing new with me. Same old same old. Football, school, football, dinner and sleep. But you? You've been gone, what six months now? How was Chicago? Did you love it? Did you meet any cute American boys? You have to tell me all about it" she winked, laughing and grabbed a glass of punch from the table where Hermione was still standing. "Come on, let's sit."

Hermione didn't have a chance to object before she was being dragged over to an empty sofa and being shoved into the cushions.

* * *

 **Eleven months ago**

"We have to stop doing this" Hermione murmured into Tom's mouth, even as her hands worked at loosening his belt and shucking his trousers to the ground.

"Absolutely, last time" he agreed winding his hand into her bush of curls and helping her settle on her knees at his feet.

"You look good Granger" he smirked down at her, as she palmed his cock through his boxers.

"Shut up" she mumbled, pulling him out and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, smirking when she heard his hiss of pleasure.

* * *

 **Ten months ago – Valentine's day**

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Tom as he stood in the doorway of her office.

Tom glanced at her before continuing to fix the sleeves of his coat, "I thought I would take you to dinner Granger."

Hermione stared open-mouthed at him, "What like a- like a date?" She whispered.

Tom blanched, "Of course not like a date Granger. This" he used his finger to indicate the both of them, "is not a relationship, as you often like to remind me, it's just sex" he mumbled, not meeting her eye instead taking the opportunity to look around her office.

Hermione swallowed, "right just sex" she nodded, ignoring how bitter the words tasted in her mouth. "So why do you want to take me to dinner?"

Tom finally looked at her. Her hair had come loose from the bun she'd put it up in this morning in his bathroom and the top few buttons of her blouse were undone, showing a sneaky peek of cleavage, he clenched his fists at the thought that Nott would have had the opportunity to see her like this all day.

"You still have to eat Granger. Anyway" he smirked at her, gathering her coat from the hook behind him and proffering it to her, " I plan to thoroughly fuck you later. You'll need your strength."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but stepped forward into her coat and let him lead her out of the room.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Tom tried not to clench his glass too tightly, but seeing Harry place his hands-on Hermione was excruciating. How many times had he wanted to do that? To drape his arm over her shoulder in a public place, place his hand comfortingly on the small of her back, hold hands with her? To let all their friends know that they were a thing, to let them all know she belonged to him – that they belonged to each other.

He wasn't even mad at Harry – how could he be? They were practically brothers, growing up in that orphanage together, enduring the abuse and cruelty of Mrs. Cole for so long had made them so. He wanted Harry to be happy even if it was with _her._

He hadn't seen her in six months.

Not since that awful day he'd spent every day since trying to forget. He smiled down at Ginny as she approached him and prepared himself to give a pep talk.

"I don't think your plans going to work Ginevra" he mumbled, draining his glass and looking around for some more alcohol, preferably a bottle.

Ginny smirked up at him, slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure of that."

* * *

 **Nine months ago**

"What time is it?" Tom mumbled into Hermione's back, enjoying how good her naked bum felt against his morning erection. She sighed and turned in his arms.

"Just after seven." Tom nodded and Hermione took the opportunity, while his eyes were still closed, to look at him. His hair was falling into his eyes and his skin was so smooth, not unlike the rest of him – she found her hand tracing his cheekbones before she realised what she was doing and looked up from his lips to find her looking at him.

"You stayed the night" she murmured quietly, not looking directly at him but rather, her still moving hand.

Tom shrugged and grabbed her hand, "Is that ok?" He asked placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded her head.

* * *

 **Eight months ago**

"He's been looking at me weird all night."

Tom glanced sideways at Hermione, who was clutching a glass of wine in her grip, her pink nail polish glittering, and took a sip of his scotch so he didn't smirk at how uncomfortable she was.

"You're imagining things" he replied, giving the crowd a once over and resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her waist.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not."

Tom drained his own drink and placed the glass down gently. "Would you like me to go over there and flirt with Daphne? Pansy perhaps? Ginny?"

Her head turned sharply to glare at him but she didn't say anything.

"What would you like me to do then love?"

"Don't" she hissed, looking around quickly to make sure no-one had heard the term of endearment slip from his lips.

Tom sighed and walked into the crowd, leaving her alone with her thoughts, specifically how much she regretted chastising him like that.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Hermione hadn't expected it to hurt this much. She thought she was over it – over him. But seeing him laugh and smile at Ginny the way he'd laughed and smiled with her made her ache. They hadn't spoken one word to each other all night, even as he sat beside Ginny on the sofa across from her and Harry, they let the conversation go on around them, giving their input when necessary, but deliberately avoiding engaging each other in conversation. Hermione felt out for Harry's handand grasped it tightly when Tom leaned over and whispered something into Ginny's ear making her blush almost as red as her hair.

She stood abruptly – three sets of eyes snapping to her.

"Excuse me" she mumbled, pushing past her other friends and exiting the room, tears falling down her face as she did.

She missed how Tom's eyes followed her.

They both missed the conspiratorial wink between Harry and Ginny.

* * *

 **Seven months ago**

"And you're sure?"

Tom could barely believe what Hermione was telling him. He could feel himself getting excited. This was it – they were finally going to stop pussyfooting around each other and their feelings and be together.

It had only taken an accidental pregnancy to get them here.

"I took the test three times Tom. I'm sure" Hermione whispered, afraid to meet his eye and undoubtedly see the anger in them. She yelped in surprise when he closed the space between them and kissed her, one hand holding her tight against him, the other sneaking between them to splay across her abdomen.

"Ok" he murmured into her mouth. Hermione's head jolted back at his words.

"Ok?"

Tom smirked at her, "well we're obviously keeping it and we'll obviously have to tell people and-"

Hermione couldn't even register what he was saying, only able to beam up at him as he laid out their plans for the future.

* * *

 **Present day**

Tom waited as patiently as he could outside the bathroom he knew Hermione had barricaded herself in. He didn't understand why she'd stormed off as quickly as she had but when Harry hadn't seemed bothered and she still hadn't returned after twenty minutes, he thought someone should check on her, even if it was him.

When the door opened, he didn't even give her the chance to leave before he was pushing her back into it and locking them both into the enclosed space.

She was glaring at him, but it was obvious she'd been crying. Tom tried not to let the sight affect him.

"What's wrong with you?" He spat at her, gathering all the anger he'd felt for the past six months and laying it on her.

"Nothing. Didn't know you cared?" She spat back, crossing her arms across her chest. Tom narrowed his eyes at her and crossed the space between them gripping her by the shoulders, his blunt nails doing their best to dig into her flesh.

"Don't ever say that again" he hissed in her ear.

Hermione ripped herself out of his grip and glared at him silently.

"I see you're doing well" she eventually mumbled, when it was clear he had no intention of moving out of the way.

Tom scoffed, "you don't know everything Hermione."

Her breath hitched and she unbiddenly stiffened, the sound of her name from his lips bringing back the memory of the last time she'd heard him say it aloud.

"Move."

"Why so you can leave? _Leave me again?_ I don't think so" he growled, crossing his arms defiantly.

Hermione turned away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

 **Six months ago**

"Don't"

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and continued to pack the suitcase on her bed, ignoring Tom behind her.

"Hermione. Don't go. It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

She sniffed and glanced at him – arms crossed, posture tense, his own tears streaking his handsome face.

"No, it won't" she murmured, shutting the suitcase and placing it at her feet.

"You don't know that. You don't know everything Hermione" he pleaded, crossing the room and kneeling at her feet. "I don't want you to go."

Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling faintly when he placed a chaste kiss on the palm of it. "It's for the best." Tom shook his head fervently, clutching her waist tight.

"My flight is in two hours." Tom didn't move and Hermione had to pry his hands off her, "I have to go" she murmured quietly, standing from the bed and moving to the door. She stopped when she heard him speak.

"I'm sorry." Hermione turned to look at him one last time smiling sadly at the sight of him.

"We would have been terrible parents Tom" she whispered, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Ginny will be looking for you."

Tom scoffed, rolling his eyes, "no more than Harry was looking for you."

"Why would Harry be looking for me?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at her, "Why would Ginny be looking for me?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before both of their eyes widened in realisation.

"You're not together" they muttered in unison, taking a step towards each other in the same moment.

Hermione hadn't stopped crying, "I love yo-"

Tom didn't let her finish the sentence he was already crossing the tiny space between them and slanting his mouth against hers, stealing her words and lifting her into his arms as she fisted her hands in his hair. He sat her down on the edge of the sink, his mouth pulling away from hers to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck, his hands sliding up her bare legs and slipping her knickers down while hers worked at loosening his belt.

Tom shucked his trousers down just enough for Hermione to grasp his hard length with one hand, her thumb rubbing the thick drop of pre-cum he'd already leaked, around the head of his cock and placing it against her cunt.

Their shuddering breaths, as they finally reconnected, was the only noise that registered for either of them - the music from the party still raging beneath them didn't. Tom's eyes snapped up from the sight of, finally being buried inside of her after so long, at the sound of her voice.

"I'm so sorry" she gasped, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Tom's hands came up to grab her face and gently he wiped her tears away.

"Shut up" he mumbled, kissing all over her face and gently thrusting into her, relishing in her quiet whimpers, "I love you too."

* * *

Ginny and Harry grinned at each other from outside the bathroom door.

"Thank god" Harry mumbled, "I thought he was going to kill me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laced her fingers through his, "Hermione could barely look at me all night, I think you'd have lived dealing with your best friend wanting to murder you."

Harry smirked and pulled his girlfriend back towards the party and prayed his two best friends would, now that they'd pulled their heads out of their arses, be happy.


End file.
